


Replanting the Flowers

by dragonwiles



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwiles/pseuds/dragonwiles
Summary: After Gundam SEED Destiny, how is the world to be repaired? It will be done, person by person, through the restoration of what has been broken.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala





	1. Preparing the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author does not not own, and does not claim to own, anything copyrighted, trademarked, or otherwise owned by anyone else. The author does not claim to own Gundam SEED, or Gundam SEED Destiny, their characters or events or jokes or concepts or dialogue, despite any usage of the above. All intellectual properties, copyrights, trademarks, and other items are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Replanting the Flowers
> 
> Dedicated to Chihiro, who inspired me with the idea for this story.

Chapter 1 - Preparing the Ground

Year 76 of the Cosmic Era - 2 Years After Destiny

Lacus and Cagalli hugged tightly.

"Welcome to Orb, Chairman Clyne, we're very glad you could come," Cagalli told her friend.

"I thank you for this invitation on behalf of the PLANTs and all free people, Chief Representative Attha," Lacus replied.

They disengaged, and talked in low voices while the cameras followed their every move. To Lacus' right, Gen. Kisaka and DaCosta were shaking hands, while on her left, the PLANT Representatives Joule and Ellsman were greeted by Orb's Representative Homura and another Representative.

After the initial exchange of pleasantries, they turned and walked down the broad halls of the palace of Orb. Orb soldiers in dress uniforms stood by the open mahogany doors of the conference room and saluted. Cagalli and the others in her party returned the salute as they entered.

The reporters trailing them, as per security protocol for this sensitive and important visit, waited outside the doors, but just before they were closed, one of them called out, "Chief Representative, any comment on the demonstrations?"

Cagalli wheeled around, a fire in her eye, and the reporter flinched. When Cagalli spoke, her words were passionate but controlled, as she said, "The people of Orb are free to express their opinions. I am disappointed, however, that some of the protestors refuse to acknowledge the common humanity of people whose genes have and have not been enhanced. Many, I'm glad to say, no longer blame people with different genes for the problems all humans face. I ask Blue Cosmos to show us the same patience we show them, and I ask everyone to judge this summit by the results we produce."

She walked inside the room, and the guards closed the doors.

"Sorry about that," Cagalli said to Lacus, sighing as Kisaka helped her into a richly adorned chair. "I hope I haven't blown the PR plan out of the water."

Lacus shook her head. "No apology is necessary. At least the media in Orb is mostly sympathetic nowadays. I faced many hostile questions before my departure from Aprilius One, and fear I will face more when I return."

"Then we should make this last as long as possible," Cagalli jested.

"That would be pleasant," Lacus agreed.

* * *

"The groundbreaking meeting of Orb's Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha and the PLANTs' Supreme Council Chairman Chairman Lacus Clyne is still in session," the Orb newscaster said on the air. "They'll be joined in two days by the Eurasian Federation's Premier, representing a rare break in the Earth Alliance, as the Atlantic Federation still officially refuses to attend. The negotiations are scheduled to conclude at the end of this week, and will include a wide range of issues, from armaments to trade."

"This is easily Orb's largest diplomatic meeting with the PLANTs since Operation Fury, and the first series of major talks between Orb, the PLANTs, and the Earth Alliance since the fall of Logos."

"The negotiations with the PLANTs have sparked protests by Blue Cosmos," the reporter went on as the footage cut to a sparse gathering holding signs and shouting angrily, "but initial police reports put the crowd much smaller than any recent Blue Cosmos gathering in memory. The extremist group has lost members, financial backing, and public support since Logos' destruction two years ago."

* * *

The meeting came to a close after several hours, and Lacus and Cagalli walked down a hall with a smaller entourage than before. Some of the representatives were going to side meetings, others to rest in their quarters or see the sights in the palace vicinity. Cagalli lead Lacus and the rest of their reduced group towards the more private royal quarters of the palace. Cagalli couldn't help but smile at Lacus. Though the Coordinator was as serene as usual, she had turned on the spherical robot Mr. Pink, who had quickly resumed his normal frolicking, and she had picked up her pace slightly. Cagalli couldn't blame her. They both knew who she was going to meet.

"Kira!" Lacus called happily.

Kira broke into a grin as he said, "Lacus."

They ran the short distance into each other's arms, then looked at each other a moment, as though they hadn't seen each other before.

"Your trip back from the PLANTS went well?" Kira asked Lacus.

Lacus nodded. "Yes, and Cagalli has made us all feel quite at home."

"I think we ought to have these meetings more often," Cagalli said, finally getting their attention off of each other. "I don't see enough of all of you."

Kira digested that, then offered, "It will be good to see everyone again. This could be our biggest gathering in years."

They all continued walking down the hall together.

Mr. Pink burbled, "No problem, no problem."

Lacus asked Kira, "I trust that you've also been enjoying the palace?"

"Yes," agreed Kira, "Mother and I walked around the maze garden. It was very lovely. Also, I was making sure that I had the freedom to move appropriately here."

Lacus and Cagalli didn't visibly react to the latter sentence - actually a code phrase that meant Kira had been checking over the Strike Freedom, still one of the most advanced weapons anywhere. If there had been a problem, they would've been informed. Hopefully it would not be needed anytime in the near future, but they had all learned the wisdom of preparation.

Among those preparations were those that Kira and Lacus had made to be apart for some time. Part of the problem of being known to both the Earth Forces and ZAFT as an enemy at various times was that he was just as much a target as Lacus. Compounding matters, if they were seen together too much, her political opponents could make much of it. In order to reduce the danger to either of them, he stayed away from the PLANTS and out of the spotlight. Only when privacy could be arranged were they together. That was one of the many reasons they had looked forward to Cagalli's invitation.

Kira and Lacus and Cagalli walked down the corridor further, the whole group chatting and laughing amiably. They arrived at Cagalli's private quarters and continued the conversation in comfortable chairs, until there was a knock at the door which Kisaka answered.

Mu LaFlaga said to them all, "It's good to see you all. My wife sent me, and her apologies. There's still a few things to look into back at the ship."

Cagalli leaned forward, asking, "Is anything wrong?"

Mu waved her off kindly, "Nothing to worry about. Murrue just had to see to a few last-minute details. Even after our discharge into unofficialdom, there's a surprisingly large amount of administrative work to do." Then he added mischievously, "Well, maybe you wouldn't be surprised, Cagalli, but I bet the kid would."

"Why me?" Kira laughed. Mu shrugged.

* * *

There was a large formal gala that evening. Cagalli had given a few reporters access in exchange for forbidding cameras, so that Kira and the Archangel crew would be able to mingle with some degree of freedom.

Kira caught side of a familiar blonde man in a ZAFT dress uniform heading his way. "Dearka, what are you doing here?" Kira asked, happy but somewhat surprised to see him.

"Oh, the usual," Dearka said with his sardonic grin. "Yzak's mom brought him, and Yzak brought me."

Mu had approached with Murrue on his arm, and now Mu put in, "I see, and you don't think your mother, kid, might've had anything to do with it?"

"You may be right, pops," Dearka allowed, as he took a sip of his drink with a twinkle in his eye. Mu rolled his own eyes at the mention of his least favorite nickname. Before he could protest, Dearka went on to say, "Ms. Murrue, you're looking lovely tonight. I hope that the old man is treating you well?"

Murrue Ramius shook her head. "Thank you. And we're having the time of our lives. Probably we should be letting the young people get back to theirs." She directed this last part at Mu.

"Or maybe we should be showing the young folks how we do dancing in the Atlantic Fed'," Mu suggested. "Later, kids. Don't stay up past your bedtime," was his parting shot.

Kira turned back to face Dearka. Though Kira was glad to see him, he'd only meant to get a quick refill for Lacus' beverage before the next dance, in which he hoped they'd be participating. He hoped this conversation wouldn't interfere.

Dearka asked, with an overly casual front, "So, you wouldn't happen to have heard from Miriallia lately, would you?"

Now the conversation felt even more awkward for Kira. He and Murrue and Cagalli had tried to get in touch with her, as they had hoped to get as many of the surviving members of the Three Ships Alliance together as covertly as possible, to talk about old times and generally enjoy the fruits of the peace they'd helped forge. Unfortunately, they'd gotten a formal apology from Miriallia, in which she explained she would be on a photo shoot in the Amazon for some time. She had said nothing, but Kira couldn't help but suspect that she wanted to avoid even the possibility of meeting Dearka.

He told this to Dearka, sans suspicions, in as upbeat a manner as he could, though he felt it didn't come off quite right. From Dearka's resigned expression, Kira gathered he had already had the same suspicions. Dearka sighed and asked to confirm what he already knew, "And Athrun isn't here either, huh?"

"Yeah," Kira confirmed with a nod. They'd kept in touch to some extent, and it wasn't as though Athrun could safely travel out of Orb, but with things the way they were between Athrun and Cagalli, some awkwardness in Kira and Athrun's friendship was bound to result. Since Athrun resigned his commission as an admiral in the Orb military, Athrun and Cagalli hadn't spoken, and Athrun and Kira had spoken only infrequently. Athrun had been noncommittal about attending any portion of the events planned.

Dearka shrugged elaborately and said, "Well, what can you do? We'll have to catch up sometime soon, Kira."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kira said sincerely as he returned to Lacus.

* * *

Cagalli fidgeted in her seat. She glanced at Kisaka on her right, then at the crowd beyond her table. She pushed her drink about on the table with a finger.

Waltfeld approached their table from behind, then came to stand slightly in front of them. "Good evening, Cagalli, Kisaka," he announced himself.

"Waltfeld, good evening," Kisaka returned.

"You can sit down if you like," Cagalli offered.

"Suppose I will," agreed Waltfeld as he did so.

"How have you been?" Cagalli asked with interest.

"I've been well," Waltfeld agreed. "How have you been?"

Cagalli noted, "Better than I would've expected. It took forever to get all the details for this hammered out, political and logistical. And I'm still not finished with the negotiations." She laughed shortly. "I'm surprised I've relaxed as much as I have tonight."

Waltfeld nodded, and a companionable silence stretched across the table briefly. Flagging down a passing waiter, Waltfeld exchanged some whispered words. Shortly afterwards, Waltfeld had one donel kebab, and a squirt bottle of yogurt sauce. He smiled at Cagalli, "Nice to know I'm being thought of."

"I got those for myself," Cagalli smiled back ferally, "but you can have the yogurt sauce. All of it, in fact."

Waltfeld chuckled as he slathered the yogurt on, and had a few bites. He then mentioned, "I hear they're having some problems over there. In that region of the world."

Cagalli said, "Not nearly as many as they could be having. Not as many as they were having back when armies blew back and forth through the desert like sandstorms." She frowned and finally said with a slight glare, "You know, if anyone had told me back then that I'd be sitting down and eating civilly with the Desert Tiger, I would've said the idea was crazy."

"Same here," Waltfeld said ambiguously, with a sparkle in his eyes. Cagalli shook her head but gave him a rueful grin.

"On a more serious note, though," Cagalli told him shortly thereafter, "I've been a little worried about your situation." Waltfeld looked inquisitively at her, and she went on, "Well, I guess I mean what we can do about your situation. I don't want you to feel trapped here, in Orb. It's one thing if you want to be here. I simply wasn't sure that was what you wanted. It seemed to me like there's a chance that you could return to the PLANTs. You could be part of Lacus' staff, or you could remain in retirement like you have."

Waltfeld sipped his drink and said thoughtfully, "I don't know, though, that the PLANTs will be ready for my return. At least not in my lifetime," he joked. "I haven't gotten any death threats lately, but maybe Patrick Zala's faction is trying to lull me into complacency. Even leaving them aside, it is still hard to welcome a traitor back. And the rest of the world, well, the one good thing those anti-Coordinator immigration laws do is tell everyone how much trouble a Coordinator would get in any nation besides Orb."

Cagalli had obtained her own donel kebab by now, as well as chili sauce, and bit into it with an unhappy expression. "I didn't think of it like that," she said after chewing.

"I'm happy enough here," Waltfeld told her. "And with the princess of Orb so solicitous towards me, I haven't got many concerns."

DaCosta approached the table and hailed them, raising the mood of the table. Unfortunately, at just that moment, an aide came to Cagalli's elbow and whispered something. Cagalli whispered back, then turned to the table with a sigh. "The Atlantic Federation is on the phone again. Don't wait for me."

Kisaka made to get up, but Cagalli waved him down, "This is your night off, Kisaka. That's an order." Without further ado, she went off with the aide and several guards.

"She's worried about me?" Waltfeld said with surprised sadness after DaCosta had taken a seat beside him. "Kisaka," he turned to the man, "has she enjoyed herself at all this evening?"

Kisaka hesitated, then said, "She's at least enjoyed being away from her work. She mingled at the start, when she sensed I wanted her to. Then she sat down here where you found us. Just being away from her work for a time is helping her. She'd say that what bothers her most right now is that we think she isn't enjoying herself."

Waltfeld sighed. "What is wrong with Athrun?"

Kisaka said sadly, "I actually has some sympathy with his position. Of course, also with Cagalli's position as well," he added, for the sake of the DaCosta's scandalized, and Waltfeld's unexpectedly amused, expressions.

"Some sympathy with Athrun's position?" DaCosta said in amazement. "You're Cagalli's officer, aren't you?"

Waltfeld chuckled, "Come on, DaCosta, imagine if, after you had gotten engaged, the woman you loved had gone and married someone else."

"I have thought of that before, of course, and I guess I should try to see it his way," DaCosta agreed with some reluctance. "Kisaka, it just seemed so odd that you'd have any sympathy for Athrun."

Kisaka leaned back in his chair and admitted, "It's hard to see two young people with such promising futures drift aimlessly. Especially after everything we went through together."

Waltfeld concurred, "Yes, Kisaka, you're right. An unenviable position for them both."

DaCosta nodded, and the three of them looked at the evening sky.

* * *

Later that evening, Lacus said to Kira, "Shinn and Lunamaria were in excellent form this evening."

"I'll say. I don't think I've ever seen footwork quite like that," Kira agreed.

Lacus looked at someone over Kira's shoulder. "Sai Argyle, good evening," she greeted him.

Kira turned around eagerly and stood up, taking Sai's hand. "Sai, it's so good to see you!" Kira enthused. Lacus rose as well to stand at Kira's side.

"Kira, Lacus, I'm glad to see you both, too, but we only just saw each other last month, at Kuzzey's wedding!" Sai smiled at them.

"But, it seems like it was so long!" Kira insisted.

Sai chuckled and told them, "I was just going to say it seemed like the time flew."

"I take it you're still at Morgenroete?" Lacus asked.

Sai nodded, "I'm working under Erica Simmons now. It's excellent work - I think we've got some big prospects ahead of us. Speaking of which, there was something I wanted to tell everyone. I hope you all don't mind my taking advantage of this gathering - I know there's lots of important affairs of state and all, but it seemed like an excellent time."

"You've got my curiosity piqued now," Kira told him, "go ahead."

"I got engaged," Sai beamed.

Kira blinked as Lacus said, "That's wonderful." Then Kira added, "Yeah, that's great - congratulations, Sai!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, both of you," Sai said, looking them both in the eye. He extended his hand to Kira, and they firmly shook.

Lacus inquired, "Will we be able to meet your fiancee?"

"Unfortunately she had to be somewhere else this evening, but she'll be able to fly in tomorrow," Sai went on, joy pouring out of him. "I know she'll get along well with everyone."

Kira shook his head. "I didn't even realize you were dating anyone. We will all be very interested to meet her."

"I know, I know, I've been busy with so many things, her being one of them," Sai laughed. "Now that I got a few days off at last, I'm finally getting a chance to tell everyone."

At that moment, Mu and Murrue joined the group, intrigued, and soon were congratulating Sai on the news as well. The Archangel crew at the gala started to flock around him, and they all talked and laughed together.

Kira noticed that Lacus seemed a bit tired. "Shall I walk you back to your room?" he asked.

"I had intended to speak more to Kuzzey and his wife this evening," Lacus said.

"Let's do that, then," Kira said, and they headed over towards the couple.


	2. Sowing the Seeds

Kira woke up the next morning, discovering that he had been having a strange dream loosely based on the stories Kuzzey's bride had been telling about their honeymoon cruise. The last part of the dream had ended with the cruise ship somehow having been the Archangel, and everyone on the ship had mobile suits and were swimming in the water, though for some reason, it felt more like flying. Then, Kira awoke, confused.

Kisaka was standing by his bed, a hand on his shoulder. Kira sat up slowly, shaking off the last remnants of the dream. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Not one of physical danger," Kisaka told him. "But I believe Cagalli needs your presence at this time."

Kira slid his feet out of the bed, stood up, and headed for his dresser. Kisaka was leaving, but Kira stopped him with the words, "I should be ready in a few minutes. But, you're sure it's my presence she needs?"

"Yes," Kisaka affirmed. "I am sorry to wake you like this, Kira."

"No, that's not it, I had meant to get up soon." This triggered a thought, and he turned off his alarm clock just before it went off. He continued, "It's just, well, you are her friend, too. You do a lot for her."

"I suppose so. One of the more important duties is the one I'm doing now. Cagalli needs the assurance of not just one, but many people she trusts."

He left, and Kira dressed quickly, then strode down the halls to the wing where Cagalli usually was. The servants directed him to the Chief Representative's office.

Kira could see the blue sky through the tall windows in the room, as small white clouds hovered, almost stationary. The room was richly appointed in predominantly dark brown colors and mahogany wood, and carried seals of Orb and portraits of its past leaders. A large one of the previous Chief Representative Attha hung above the desk where Cagalli was working. Her back was to him as she read through dense documents on her computer screen, and repeatedly cross-referenced them to other documents, presumably treaties or official recommendations from the other Representatives or her personal advisors.

Stepping into the room, Kira turned to close the door behind him, and as he turned back to face Cagalli, she turned her head towards him. She smiled when she caught sight of him, and said absently, "Kira, good morning!"

"Good morning, Cagalli," Kira said hesitantly.

Cagalli had now swiveled her chair fully around and asked warmly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, even though I had a crazy dream, I slept very well, thanks," Kira told her. "Uh, did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you," she told him in return. She waited a beat, then asked, "Did you need something, Kira?"

"Well, no," Kira admitted. He desperately tried to think of something to say next, but nothing was coming that seemed quite right.

For a moment, Cagalli stared at him, not understanding, then understanding dawned in her eyes, to be quickly followed by a quiet growl in the back of her throat and an irritated expression directed at the closed door, past Kira. Kira felt sorry for Kisaka. "Okay," huffed Cagalli, going for the heart of the matter, "what did Kisaka tell you was going on?"

"Nothing," Kira said honestly, considering that it was very wise of Kisaka (for Kisaka's own sake) not to have done so. "You know he's just taking care of you, Cagalli," Kira reminded her, not wanting Kisaka to get in trouble just because he, Kira, was not very good at this sort of conversation.

"I know that, and it's not that I don't appreciate it," grumbled Cagalli, "but, it's annoying!" Her eyes roamed absently over the empty room and she added, "Besides, I'm fine. I'm focusing on Orb's problems."

Kira looked closely at her, at her tense hands and the tightness around her mouth. He said slowly, "You don't need to worry. I know you and the Council have gone over everything, and you're familiar with it. You can relax," he tried to add encouragingly, though he felt awkward, having meant to take a different tone. He'd meant to be encouraging, not dispensing obvious generalities. From her expression, he guessed that she'd already heard similar things.

"It'd be an insult to Lacus if I didn't show up prepared. You don't have to feel the need to babysit me," Cagalli said with finality. "You should go and be with Lacus," she said as she hurriedly rotated her chair and turned back to her computer, "you two hardly have any time together. I'm sure she's fully prepared for today's meetings, and they'll be long. You should be talking to her."

Kira blinked. Her voice had caught. "I intend to see Lacus, of course," he said, not sure how he could be more encouraging, "but don't forget, Cagalli, I'm also here to visit you and all my friends. It's good to take the time to talk with you."

Cagalli spun her chair around suddenly, slamming its wooden legs against the hardwood floor, and shouted, "My country has suffered enough because of my weaknesses! I don't need you to suffer, too! You love her, don't you! You should go be with her, while you can!"

Kira held up his hands, palms facing her. "I," he started to say, then stopped. He was simply out of words. Cagalli was hunched in her seat, scowling at him, hating him for forcing her to reveal how she was feeling. Then she dropped her head and clenched her fists tighter, saying, "I'm sorry, Kira, I- I!" She growled in frustration, then banged her fists on her knees and shouted, "Fine, I'll just go ahead and say it! You want to know what's wrong?" Her head lunged up again for a brief moment.

"I'll be old and grey by the time Athrun ever even thinks of speaking to me again!" Cagalli shouted at the ceiling.

Her head collapsed then, as she began to sob, "And he'll be right, too!" For a moment, her tears flowed unchecked, before she began to angrily rub them out with her fists.

Kira quietly came to the side of her chair and put his arms around her. Cagalli went on, "I can't believe I did what I did. I was everything I hated! I despised those people I met in my life, the people who judged everyone by how much money and power their families had, the people who said one thing and did another, the people who threw away their principles for gain!" She became almost hysterical upon these last words, and it was a while before she went on to say, "I thought after I'd fought with Desert Dawn, I'd proven I was different from them, but no, I am everything I hated! I was ready to marry Yuna, just because it was politically expedient!"

Cagalli looked up at Kira, her voice croaking from the tears and shouting. "I don't deserve to ever even see Athrun again." She coughed, then told him, "You and Lacus are perfect together, I, I just couldn't help but think of what I threw away. Clearly I'm not the sort of person who could be worthy of that kind of happiness."

"Oh, Cagalli," Kira sighed. Tenderness and regret colored his words. "You saw the way that Flay Allster and I carried on, didn't you? What I did to Sai at that time? I'm the one who's not worthy, Cagalli. But I got a second chance."

Cagalli made a face - clearly she did recall how he'd acted at that time - but the tears were still flowing from her eyes. "You got a second chance. I won't. Athrun never will forgive me. He won't even talk to me. Kira, he doesn't even say much to you anymore, does he? I haven't got a chance," she said hopelessly.

Kira shook his head. "I'm convinced that he will. Especially if you reach out to him, even a little bit."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Cagalli asked in frustration, finally looking Kira in the eye.

"I know, but, at least no answer is better than a refusal, right?" Kira told her.

Cagalli swallowed. "It feels the same," she muttered. She took a deep breath, then told Kira, "Thank you. Myrna will be in here any minute, to prepare me for the meetings. I'll be fine."

"Right," Kira agreed, squeezing her shoulders before releasing her.

Cagalli's maid Myrna bustled into the room at that moment, nodded at Kira, saying, "Master Kira," then rushed at Cagalli, exclaiming, "Oh, my dear, you've been crying, haven't you! This will never do." She began rummaging in a bag for some cosmetic to remove the evidences. Kira took the opportunity to slip away.

"I apologize," Cagalli told Myrna. "I know this'll mean more work for you."

Myrna said with certainty, "Not at all, Lady Cagalli." Cagalli looked at her in surprise. Myrna continued, "You've had so much to cry about, ever since your father died, and you haven't. It's about time you did so. This is a relief to me."

Cagalli smiled at her.

* * *

An hour or so later, Mu looked up from his book to see Kira enter the sitting room. "Kira!" he hailed him. "I trust you and Lacus are well this morning."

"Yes, Mu," Kira agreed. "I just came from her. We're both fine. How's Murrue?"

"Entangled in preparations for the crew's luncheon, preparations which I cannily evaded." Mu clapped Kira on the shoulder. "But, never mind that, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. When are you and Lacus going to get married?"

"Mu?" Kira asked, surprised.

"It's a simple enough question," Mu insisted.

"Yeah, but," Kira said in disbelief and shook his head.

"Oh, no, I was afraid of this," Mu put one hand on his hip and the other questioningly in the air. "You haven't even asked her yet?"

Kira grinned, deciding to draw out the suspense, and took a seat, Mu reluctantly sitting across from him. Kira then went on, "Now, assuming that I had been discussing it with her, I wonder what you would think of this idea? Seeing as Lacus is a public figure, a huge ceremony is practically a given. But we might not want to start our lives together under too intense a spotlight. So what if we had a big ceremony right as she's leaving office? It'd end her term as Chairman on a high note and be a natural transition to her new life."

"Oh, no," moaned Mu. "That far from now? Kid, with an attitude like that, she's going to get away!"

Kira laughed, sighed, and shook his head again.

"Youth is terribly wasted on the young," Waltfeld observed, entering the sitting room and guessing the subject of conversation.

"Isn't it, though?" Mu concurred. "I mean, you know it's bad when an old guy like me has been married a year, and the kids haven't even set a date!"

"What are you two, matchmakers?" Kira teased them back.

Murrue entered the room. "Are you three at it again?" she asked with a laugh.

"I just want everyone to be as happy as we are," Mu told her as he put an arm around her.

"Even so," Murrue agreed, pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

The dining hall of the palace of Orb was a large affair, with high ceilings painted with scenes from Orb's history. White tablecloths and napkins were on the tables, as well as fine silverware and expensive cups. Between them moved waiters, skilled in their work and, perhaps more importantly for this gathering, possessing more than enough discretion to not be overly talkative about the presence of the crew of the notorious renegade vessel Archangel.

Seated at the tables were nearly all of the surviving Archangel crew members. Some wore their old dress Earth Alliance uniforms, others dress Orb uniforms, while still others wore their best civilian clothes.

Murrue stood at the podium and addressed the seated crowd. "I'm very honored, and very fortunate, to be able to stand before you all today. Before we proceed further, however, I feel it appropriate to have a moment of silence to remember all those crewmembers who are unable to join us today."

She and the other people in the assembly removed their hats and bowed their heads for a moment.

Murrue then replaced her hat and began to speak again, but kept it short, and soon she rejoined Mu at a table and everyone began their meals.

At a table with Murrue and Mu were many of the bridge crew members, along with spouses. Kuzzey and his wife, Sai and his fiancee were there, as well as bridge personnel Arnold Neumann, Jackie Tonomura, Dalida Chandra, and Romero Pal. Kira Yamato sat at the table, Lacus briefly absent to finish final details on a similar luncheon for the Eternal's crew. Meyrin Hawke was seated with them as well. The group greatly enjoyed catching up on what the others had been doing.

At one point in the conversation, Sai's fiancee remarked, "You know, Sai has been telling me the most incredible story, about how he and the others from Heliopolis got caught up in all this adventure."

"Goodness, I wonder what you've been telling her!" Kuzzey's wife joked, and they all laughed.

"No, it's all true," Kuzzey confirmed. "Kira protected us during the evacuation, and we all ended up aboard the Archangel because the shelters were closed."

Sai's fiancee nodded, and then asked, "And Lady Cagalli, sitting there in the lab, waiting for your professor who never came, that's true too?"

"Yes, it's true," Kira confirmed.

"It certainly is," Cagalli said, drawing up a seat.

"Cagalli, I didn't expect you'd be able to make it," Mu said, pleased.

"I wasn't sure I would either. My schedule is free right now, which means everyone's crowding into my office for a few minutes of my time," Cagalli told them wryly. "I had to get away."

"You're the first person I've ever heard admitting to hating an 'open door'" policy," Sai noted playfully. Cagalli rolled her eyes but took it in stride.

Noticing that Sai's fiancee and Kuzzey's wife, and the others at the table to some extent, were adopting more formal manners, Cagalli added, "And I'd prefer it if we kept things as informal as they were on the Archangel. I need to get away from formality for an hour or two as well."

Sai noted lightly, "You refused to tell us your full identity for weeks. That's why we were so informal."

"Smartest thing I ever did. Never been so free in my life," Cagalli sighed.

Sai's fiancee, respecting her wishes, moved the conversation along. "There was one point I was a little confused about. Sai mentioned that you were there, Cagalli, to see the professor, but he never came?"

"That's right," Cagalli remembered. "Sai, you told me at the time you expected him in, but he never did show up, did he?" Kira and Sai nodded.

Kuzzey recalled, "Yeah. I wonder whatever happened to him. I hope he made it out of Heliopolis OK!"

Sai laughed. "Oh my, I completely forgot! I meant to tell all of you. He did make it out, I ran into him by chance at Morgenroete the other day."

"That's a relief," Kuzzey said, brightening.

"Yes," Sai went on, "it turns out he was unavoidably delayed that day. You remember, Kuzzey, how he always took the bus. That day, it broke down on the side of the road. Not only that, but the bus that the bus depot was sending out also got extremely delayed."

"So that's why he never made it to the office," Cagalli nodded.

"That's pretty bad," Kuzzey noted.

"You'd think so, but as it happened," Sai went on, grinning, "the bus had broken down only a few streets away from one of the shelters! When the alarm went off, he got into one without any trouble."

Kira chuckled. Kuzzey shook his head and said, "Oh no."

"And a few hours after the Archangel left the area, the Orb rescue ship was able to pick up him and the other lifeboats. When he returned to Orb, he easily got a job at Morgenroete, since they had been funding our research project. And so he's worked there ever since, through both wars!" Sai finished.

"You're kidding!" Kuzzey laughed ruefully.

"So I guess he wasn't the one who needed to be worried about after all," Sai's fiancee noted amusedly.

"Yes, he actually was worried about us all this time," Sai confirmed.

"Well, it's good to hear that he's OK," Kuzzey concluded.

"Maybe we should go visit him sometime," his wife suggested.

Kuzzey thought a moment, and agreed, "That sounds like a good idea."

Sai smiled at his friend.

At this moment, Chief Murdoch wandered by, their table the latest leg of his boisterously cheerful tour 'round the dining hall. After some enthusiastic greetings and slaps on backs, he promptly began embarrassing reminiscences. "Well, well, Kuzzey and Sai, you two have done very well for yourselves. Ah, I still remember the day we first took off from Heliopolis, and they all showed up on my hangar deck with Kira. All of you looked like frightened rabbits!" He punctuated this with a laugh.

"Hey, I wasn't on the hangar deck, remember, Chief?" Cagalli challenged his recollection.

"Yeah, when you did come aboard, I could hardly keep you off the hangar deck!" the chief waved his hand. He fixed Sai's fiancee with a mischievous stare. "Say, did Sai ever tell you about the time he piloted the Strike Gundam?"

"You piloted a mobile suit?" his fiancee said in surprise, then hesitated as she saw Sai push on his glasses with a sheepish grin.

Chief Murdoch went on with a remorseless smirk, "Tried to pilot, he barely made it a few steps!"

"Chief, cut the kid a break!" Mu interceded cheerfully. "We've all gotta start somewhere."

"It's harder than it looks!" Kira told him.

"Well, I guess that's true," the Chief relented. "All right, Sai, since I am embarrassing you in front of your girl, I'll make it up to you by relating a much better story. How about it?"

Kuzzey suggested, "I bet he hasn't told her that he helped Lacus Clyne escape."

"Yeah, that's a great one," Kuzzey's wife clapped her hands. Kira nodded enthusiastically.

"You helped Lacus Clyne escape? From where?" Sai's astonished fiancee inquired.

"He hasn't told her!" Murdoch grinned. "These punk kids stole a mobile suit right under my nose to smuggle her off the Archangel!"

"That's a good tale," Cagalli agreed, then added teasingly, "although we'll have to get Sai and Kira to tell you the real story after Chief Murdoch's done."

The chief smiled from ear to ear as he related the tale.


	3. Watering the Earth

The day after the election of Lacus Clyne to the post of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, Shinn had cried.

He had voted for her, and still he cried. After many conversations with Athrun and Kira and Lunamaria and Meyrin, he felt he was at least beginning to understand where Chairman Durandal and Rey and, even harder to accept, he himself, had been wrong. That hadn't made the death of his dreams any easier to accept, though.

Shinn had hidden his tears, crying when he was alone in a bathroom, because he knew they'd only further disturb Luna. He could recall Luna trying to comfort him while her fear stared out of his eyes, wondering if he was going to snap and hurt someone, or drown in bitterness. It had made him sick, seeing that in her eyes. Still, he knew she meant well, was worried about him, and some part of him knew that all the changes in the world were hard for her, too, and he wished he had some scrap of comfort to give her. The best he could do was try to live normally, but often during those days it had been a poor substitute.

Despite this, he'd recovered faster than he'd thought. His work, and Luna's had picked up apace after the election, as various minor and major reforms of ZAFT percolated down. He'd started to become involved in shoring up defenses, being assigned to patrols rebuilding bases such as Jachin Due, while Luna had been assigned to another mobile suit carrier, and became an unofficial mentor to some of the younger pilots. Maintaining their love over a distance had been difficult, but looking back on it, Shinn found it fulfilling.

Even more recently, they had been graduated from officer candidate school, and were finally together again for more than a few days or hours at a time. They'd both been assigned as junior military liaisons for diplomatic missions, and their current mission to Orb was their first.

"I understand that your family is buried there," Lacus- no, Chairman Clyne- had said when he'd been summoned to her office, "so I thought that this would be a good opportunity for you to pay your respects."

"I appreciate the consideration," Shinn said stiffly.

Shinn didn't hate Lacus. Even if you disagreed with her, he'd often thought, you couldn't hate her. He didn't hold any grudges against her for defying Chairman Durandal's vision. Shinn couldn't even put his finger on the difficulty. Still, it was almost too much to hear her talking about his family, or even to see her sitting where Chairman Durandal had once sat.

Lacus had responded to him with equanimity, accepting his statement and going on to discuss details of the mission. Shinn listened carefully, noting all the details. When she was done, she dismissed him cordially, he'd saluted, and left.

* * *

Shinn shook his head as he stalked down the empty halls of the palace of Orb. He and Luna and Meyrin had already been to his family's grave site early that morning, before the round of meetings. He and Luna had to attend a meeting between a senior ZAFT military liaison and Orb military liaisons, and Meyrin had disappeared to a private luncheon with other crew members from the Archangel. During a break in the meeting, Shinn had left to stretch his legs, and now was alone with his thoughts.

He shook his head again. To see his family's grave site couldn't possibly have been the only reason Chairman Clyne had specifically asked him to be part of the diplomatic mission to Orb.

Probation was obviously part of what he and Luna were doing here - he was no fool. Lacus wanted to see if she could trust these former opponents, and also wanted to see just what these former opponents was capable of. It was also obvious she didn't intend to test him too far yet, for none of his meetings had Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha in attendance. That suited Shinn.

Ahead of Shinn, there was a wooden door carved with many roses. Set into the door were myriad panes of rose-colored glass. Beyond it, Shinn could make out tall hedges. He went through the door, nodding at the pair of Orb guards inside the palace, and at the pair standing by outside the doors.

There was ahead of him a fair-sized maze garden, with tall hedges consisting of various flowering plants, including rosebushes of various colors. The hedges were impeccably maintained, and stood a little taller than two meters, so that one could not see over them and thus make the challenge too easy. The garden was bordered on all four sides by tall corridors of the palace, and Shinn guessed that there were entrances to the maze from each corridor.

It was a few weeks too early for most of the plants, as they had only buds or scattered blossoms, but the rich scent of earth was still quite enough for Shinn after spending almost all day indoors. He resolved to bring Luna here at some point.

This struck Shinn as a relic of a more peaceful era. There were guards at this door, and probably guards at the other doors, and if any enemy were to penetrate this far into the complex, the palace would already be nearly overrun. Still, the narrow hedges and limited visibility of the maze made it seem like the perfect place for an ambush. On the other hand, perhaps it had been made as a place for defenders to ambush any attackers.

Shinn decided to set out into the maze, figuring he had a fair amount of time before the meeting began again. It wasn't long before he was out of sight of the door he had entered from, although he kept in mind the way he had come so as not to get too lost.

He looked up, using the sun to estimate how far into the maze he'd gotten. He determined which way he wanted to turn and went that way. As Shinn rounded a corner, he saw him. The man Shinn saw was slightly taller than him, with short blond hair and blue eyes, probably in his early to middle twenties. Shinn didn't know how he knew the man, but then, his body was obviously the same as he remembered, even if his hair was cut and he was wearing civilian clothes instead of an Earth Alliance uniform and a black helmet. Then there was the fact that the man glanced at Shinn's approach, then stared at him, recognized him. They knew each other for a certainty.

Shinn unholstered his pistol and aimed it at the man, but he was gone, dashing off to his left, Shinn's right. Without hesitation, Shinn ran after him, ran after Earth Forces Commander Neo Roanoke.

The blood was boiling inside Shinn's head, boiling so hard and so fast that it was only after several minutes of the frantic chase that he began to consciously think about the man again, about what Roanoke had done, what the opportunity to kill him at last meant. Evidently Roanoke had been hiding here in Orb, a neutral nation, to avoid punishment for the atrocities he'd committed, but at last he was within Shinn's grasp. They had been enemies in the last war, and on top of that, Roanoke had lied, and he had destroyed the life of Stella with that lie.

Stella had trusted Roanoke, and Shinn had no choice but to entrust her to Roanoke. The horrific modifications of the monsters in the Earth Forces made Stella dependent on a drug they alone knew how to manufacture. When Shinn had handed Stella over to Roanoke, her commander, the man she loved as a father, and had demanded that Roanoke promise he would not send her into battle again, Roanoke had freely given that promise. Then he had betrayed Stella, not only sending her into battle, but sending her on that terrible first sortie of the Destroy class Gundam, making her the instrument of destroying three entire cities. Stella perished in that mission, and until the last day of the war, Shinn had nursed the hope that he might meet Roanoke on the field of battle and force him to give up his life for his unforgivable sins.

* * *

Mu La Flaga controlled his breathing and tried to keep his footsteps light as he ran along the packed earth in the maze garden. He'd meant to visit only briefly, scouting out the garden in preparation for a stroll that evening with Murrue, but then it had happened. He'd known it was a possibility, but he had hoped it could be avoided.

There was nothing to be done about that now, of course - he had to get away from Shinn. Fighting back was just as problematic as fleeing, and he wasn't yet ready to consider fighting, so he fled.

He'd been ecstatic in the first few hours after regaining his memories of his life as Mu La Flaga, and especially so when Chairman Durandal had been defeated and Murrue was safe. But then he'd started to realize that his memories of what he'd done when he was called Neo Roanoke were just as real.

Immediately, of course, he'd noted that he had been manipulated by Lord Djibril, that he'd not had his true memories. Surely he couldn't be faulted for acting as an Earth Forces Commander when every evidence indicated that he was, and especially since he had once been a member of the Earth Forces?

That argument had dissipated like a phantasm when he recalled knowingly following orders to violate the Earth Alliance's peace treaty with the PLANTs by treacherously assaulting Armory One, flattering Orb's Yuna Roma Seiran while using him and the lives of his men to bear the brunt of ZAFT's wrath, ordering and manipulating the trusting Stella into annihilating entire cities.

He tried then to tell himself that at least he had accomplished something worthwhile by protecting and looking after Stella and Auel and Sting for as long as he could. That was something he desperately clung to for a week, for he could still recall how Stella smiled at him trustingly, the pride in Auel's face when he scored particularly well at the firing range, the way Sting had always looked out for Stella. They'd become his children, almost like Kira and Athrun and Cagalli and Lacus had been, were, to him.

Yet he still let Stella and Auel and Sting climb into those clamshell beds. He could recall looking at them, seeing them laid to sleep in those rose-colored coffins where their memories would be laid to rest. They were his command, his charges. And still he allowed them to lie there, subject to the whims of the technicians, who determined what memories they should and should not have, who kept them addicted to drugs that would kill them if they did not take them, and made those children push their bodies to their breaking points. Mu recalled how wrong he thought it all was, and yet he allowed it to continue, did nothing with his own conviction. He had seen hints of the warped upbringing those kids had, how they could turn violent at the slightest provocation and could be paralyzed with a simple word, yet he had done little or nothing to change that, to comfort them or teach them a better way to live. He'd simply accepted what he'd been given.

As time went on, it had all gotten so routine, so much business-as-usual, that he'd lied through his teeth to Shinn without a second thought or any emotion. He'd known he was lying as he took Stella's exhausted body from Shinn, had known there was no way he could take her back to the Earth Forces and keep her from having her memories wiped and her body flooded with the drugs, and had known that she'd emerge from it smiling vacantly, ready to unload death at a word. Mu had reasoned that there was nothing he could do, and at least he'd be there to look after Stella, so he simply promised empty words to Shinn, just to make the kid come to his senses and finish the truce and leave while he still could, for Mu had always felt that no one really respected truces in war, not if they didn't want to.

When Mu had realized that he had done that, that he was the one responsible, he felt a desolation he could never before have fathomed. The only comparable time was when he was at Alaska, when he'd nearly lost Murrue.

But at least at that time, he'd still had his honor.

* * *

Shinn panted. Roanoke was only a few meters away, but this accursed maze kept him from him, tantalizing him with glimpses of the last man living who had to die. Lord Djibril had perished in the lunar base he and the Minerva had assaulted, and he considered his vengeance on Kira Yamato completed when he wrecked the first Freedom Gundam, and now there was only one other man complicit in Stella's death, Neo Roanoke, and that man was before him. His vengeance could sleep at last when he killed Roanoke.

Or could it? Shinn almost wished he could kill Roanoke, then bring him back to life and kill him again, slowly. He deserved even worse than that for killing Stella.

An unbidden thought asked him whether there was anyone who would feel a need to avenge Roanoke.

Shinn pushed it aside angrily - that thought was doing nothing to help him stay alive and track down Roanoke. But the thought cleverly camouflaged itself by continuing its train of reasoning, and wondered poignantly if there was anyone who would miss Roanoke in the same way that Shinn missed Mayu and Stella.

The thought nearly made Shinn pull up short, but instead he let his anger lash out at the thought, pump through his body, and restart his legs. He mentally shouted at the thought that even if there were such people who loved this Roanoke, that didn't lessen his crimes. But the shout lost its force as he thought of the long nights clutching his phone and listening to Mayu's answering machine greeting, of Stella's dying breaths in his arms. Shinn had killed in war, and he'd kill again if he had to, but it had never made him happy, only slaked his vengeance. Now he saw why, for he'd always known, if only vaguely, that he must've made many people just as sad as he had been, as he was.

But what of all the civilians and soldiers who'd died in Roanoke's raid on Armory One, or in the Destroy Gundam's attacks on the three cities? Shouldn't, Shinn asked himself, he consider those bereaved persons, and take vengeance for them, since they could not?

Shinn gritted his teeth and pressed on through the maze, brushing against the branches of the corners in his haste. It was true that he had expected more satisfaction out of vengeance by this point. He'd defeated Kira, and felt some measure of satisfaction, but almost immediately his mind was taken up with defeating Lord Djibril. He'd defeated Lord Djibril, and still his anger and grief over the loved ones he'd lost remained with him. Doubt nagged at him: would vengeance ever fulfill its promise of consolation?

Also, returning to Orb, and seeing the looks some ordinary people shot at him in his ZAFT uniform, made him wonder what would happen if they, his former countrymen, were to start deciding to take vengeance on him.

He couldn't be doing this to himself! Self-examination, indecision, that was what weak people like the Atthas did! He had to stay focused!

* * *

Mu hustled through the maze. He thought he was about at the south exit, but it was hard to be sure here - he'd had to retrace his steps several times. He was just lucky he hadn't entered any dead ends.

He had to get back to Murrue; he couldn't leave her alone a second time. Of course, the cynical part of his mind noted, that was awfully convenient for him. That sort of reasoning, his cynicism told him, would mean that he'd again get to escape the consequences of his own actions.

At the end of the last war, knowing what to do about some things was easy. He hadn't asked himself whether he should marry Murrue. Mu had asked himself about how to propose to her and when to propose to her. Not asking Murrue at all had never been an option. Knowing that she loved him even after he had become Neo Roanoaoke was something priceless and irreplaceble.

Knowing what to do about having been Neo Roanoke had been a much harder question to answer. Stella and Auel and Sting had perished in the war, so there was nothing he could do for them. Mu's escapades in the first war alone, let alone in the second, had made his true identity a _persona non grata_ in both the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs, so there was no real way to make amends. That, at least, was what he kept telling himself, but his cynicism kept laughing mockingly.

Revealing himself and challenging Shinn, or even simply taking the bullet Shinn was obviously willing to give, appealed to Mu's sense of honor, and his sense of shame. But his sense of self-preservation seemed more alive than ever in this moment of tension, and it devoted all of his cunning, skill, and strength to prolonging his life. Besides which, even if he did deserve death, he couldn't stand the thought of everyone gathered around his coffin.

He could almost see them, for he'd imagined the scene several times since the war ended, and several more since Shinn started chasing him, and the scene made his heart break. Athrun would've dragged himself out of hiding to stand there with a stiff upper lip. Lacus' cheeks would be glistening as she held a blubbering Kira. Cagalli would be blaming herself for something silly like not having enough guards on patrol. And Murrue, dear Murrue, would be holding another coffin ornament, another burden around her neck.

Mu shoved aside the maudlin vision, as he had many times before. With that alternative ruled out, two further unpalatable alternatives remained. One was to escape Shinn, and continue running from his own past as Roanoke. The other was to confront Shinn and emerge victorious, allowing Roanoke to claim one final victim, one last sacrifice in order that Mu might go on with his life.

At least, Mu's cynicism pointed out, he assumed that Shinn would be the last victim.

* * *

Shinn caught sight of Mu ahead. He soon lost him again in the branches of the maze, but then saw a flash of him ahead again. Shinn quickened his pace. The limited field of vision still prevented him from taking a shot, but it wouldn't be long now.

"Not too much longer, Stella," he said to her under his breath.

He blinked. He hadn't really said that to her, of course. She was dead and could hear nothing. There wasn't really any conceivable way she could care one way or the other about it now, was there?

Of course she would. Even if she were dead, that didn't mean she wouldn't be happy to hear that Neo Roanoke was dead!

He gnashed his teeth. It had suddenly occurred to him that Stella was different than how he imagined her, how he remembered her, how he wanted her to be. She was always different from how he perceived her, from the day he met her to the day she died.

Even on that final day of her life, she had respected Roanoke, and had become enraged when Kira had attacked him. She'd tried with all her might to defend him. Could she possibly look at him with the tenderness usually reserved for him, if she learned that he'd killed the man she loved as a father?

It seemed everyone was more complicated than he'd thought. Even Luna was more complicated than he'd thought.

Thinking of her made him stop short. What would happen to Luna if he killed Roanoke? She'd be questioned at the least because of her relationship with Shinn. Maybe she'd even be accused of being an accomplice to murder. She was a native of the PLANTS, not a native of Orb like he was. There wouldn't be any chance of sympathy for her. Despite Lacus and Cagalli's friendship, this was a highly sensitive diplomatic mission, and if Lacus thought that Shinn had acted inappropriately, or if there was a chance that diplomatic relations could be severely perturbed, Shinn was sure that Lacus would extradite both of them to Orb.

Luna on trial for something she had no part of, that was the thought that made Shinn stop dead and his blood run cold. Surely she didn't deserve any of this, any more than Stella had deserved her fate. But Luna was linked to him, and his vengeance was linked to Roanoke.

There was no possible way Shinn could see to kill Roanoke and escape undetected- he was within the palace walls still, and even if he did make it to an exit to the maze garden, he'd be arriving at an entrance to the main palace. If somehow he managed to overpower or kill the dozens of guards -also innocent- and flee past the sensors and barriers and soldiers protecting the palace, and evaded the inevitable police search teams, Luna would still be attending the meetings inside the palace, unaware until she was hauled off for interrogation. They probably wouldn't be too harsh with her, not at first, but even the thought of her fear for him, and the shame and rage she'd experience because she'd be called, explicitly or not, accomplice to a murderer, made him sick.

He knew he had only a few seconds more to choose. In his next heartbeat, Shinn made his decision, and swore, first in a whisper, then in shouts of rage. He ended with an incoherent bellow at the sky, as he clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut even as they overflowed with tears.

Shinn didn't remember later what he told the guards who responded to his shouts, or why they simply let him go without more questions or a search of the grounds. He didn't know where Neo Roanoke went. He didn't notice whether he arrived in time for the resumption of his meeting or not. Shinn couldn't recall a single thing said at his meetings for the next half-hour. After that half-hour, his recollections were hazy at best.

During the meeting, it occurred to him that it was possible that he might've killed Roanoke and been able to continue living as normal. Perhaps he'd even be hailed as a hero. For surely no one would publicly condemn the killing of a war criminal? But Shinn soon discarded that thought. Lacus would certainly never trust him again, wondering just when he'd find people whom justice compelled him to kill. Luna would start looking at him with fearful eyes, wondering what he might do next. He'd probably find himself and his family shunned by those who favored peace with Earth, and disdained by extremists who would think he should've slain more Naturals while he had the chance.

"Shinn," Luna whispered in his ear and grabbed his arm, and Shinn realized with faint and mute surprise that the meeting was having another recess. He slowly turned his head to her.

"Shinn, what is wrong?" she asked him firmly and concernedly.

Looking in her eyes, he realized that he would have to tell her exactly what had happened. Come to think of it, he'd probably have to tell Chairman Clyne, too, if word hadn't already made it to her.

"Someplace else," Shinn whispered, surprising himself with his throatiness. His shouting or emotions had affected his voice. He took a swig of water from the glass at his place, then he and Luna rose and left, neither releasing the other.

* * *

Lacus looked at Shinn for a long moment. Cagalli had told her in a whisper about the report from the guards. After that, Lacus had conversed with Luna. Lacus had summoned Shinn as soon as possible afterwards, and now the two were alone in an office, clearly in use, but not occupied at the moment. Lacus had seated herself behind a desk, and Shinn stood at attention, despite the empty chair in the room.

"Shinn, please give me a report of what transpired in the rose garden shortly after lunch," Lacus asked neutrally.

Shinn gave her an extremely objective and literal report.

"While you chased him, you did not actually make contact with him?" Lacus clarified.

"I drew my sidearm, but did not fire," Shinn confirmed.

"For which we are all profoundly grateful," Lacus told him. "I appreciate your honesty, Shinn. I shall only ask you to apologize to Mr. Roanoke by this evening."

Shinn stared at her stupidly for a moment, stunned in too many ways, then almost said something intemperate and literally bit his tongue. He then said, "Ma'am, he is a war criminal, a murderer. Shouldn't we at least ask Orb that he be brought to justice? Shouldn't he be stopped? Why should he be allowed to continue having his freedom after having committed such heinous crimes?"

Lacus answered him, "Because I believe that you came to the correct conclusion when you chose not to kill him."

She stood up and said, "Good evening, Mr. Asuka."

He said a perfunctory "Good evening," in return as she left, and stood baffled for a moment in before leaving.


	4. Weeding the Garden

Shinn slowly wandered down a hall, still bemused after his meeting with the Chairman.

Shinn realized that he could simply say the words of the apology to Roanoke. Nobody, not Chairman Clyne, not even Chairman Durandal, could've made him really mean them. No one could force him to mean those words. That was it, then, that could be his solution.

But when had he become a man who mouthed empty words?

He hadn't, and he wouldn't, Shinn decided, grinding his teeth. That meant, then that he'd have to actually mean it when he apologized to that monster. He'd have to apologize for ridding the world of that menace.

It wasn't fair! There was no justice to it, he raged. He ought to be figuring out ways to bring Roanoke to justice. Roanoke had to pay somehow! If Roanoke spent his whole life repaying him, it wouldn't be enough, but at least it would be something. Shinn simply couldn't let Roanoke's monstrous deeds be forgotten. He had to avenge Stella and all those others who had died because of Roanoke. Roanoke had to experience twice the suffering all those people had undergone.

A maid, emerging from a room she had just cleaned, looked up at Shinn's face, gasped, and quickly hurried along to the next room, quickly closing the door.

Shinn paused a moment and stared after her, then kept walking. What had she seen that so frightened her? Was it his face? He wasn't some sort of monster! But he realized his thoughts had been taking a bit of a monstrous turn. Still, it couldn't be possible - he only wanted to see Roanoke brought to justice! But he was thinking so darkly just now. Somehow the situation today had ended without chaos, death and war, so why was he determined to reintroduce that horrid trio? Knowing that threesome so well as he did, why did he wish them to return to the world?

Before, he had told Kira that people always trampled the flowers, that suffering kept happening despite any wishes to prevent it. Shinn had never seriously imagined that it was possible that he could be one of the people who trampled the flowers, and that thought frightened him. He leaned against a wall and shivered, putting his hand over his mouth.

There was nothing else to do - he had to get rid of this horrible conviction, this terrible burden. He had to apologize for what he had been about to unleash upon the world. Shinn knew the piercing sadness of wars and losses that could never be regained, and he had nearly been ready to start a war with Orb, just to fulfill his own desires. Even when his first encounter with Roanoke had ended peacefully, he'd been the one who tried to reignite the fire.

Shinn lurched away from the wall and hurried down the hall, his footsteps marking a quick but uneven beat as the realization of what he was continued to wash through him.

Then he turned a corner, and Roanoke turned another corner, and they were facing each other.

Shinn looked him in the eyes, and said in a horrified voice, "I apologize."

That was it, then. He'd said it. It was done. Now that it was done, his desire for justice and his lust for vengeance leapt up again, outraged at this turn of events. They demanded their own chance to speak, to throw their own words in; a condemnation, just to let him know he really hadn't forgotten Roanoke's transgressions, or a threat, to put Roanoke in his place. But in his mind also was fear of what might occur if the Chairman were to hear of such words.

Above all this, he felt a calm alien to him. He could honorably leave things as they were. He'd followed the Chairman's orders more faithfully than he himself had expected to be able to five minutes ago. Shinn could go back to his room, close the door, and try to sleep the night away. He wouldn't have to deal with Roanoke any more, especially not once the conference was over and he left for the PLANTs. Things were closed between them, and though things were not as he might have wished, the numbness he now felt was better than the constant lashes of painful memory.

Shinn moved his foot to turn to go, but Roanoke's head had bowed to him, and a look of ineffable grief came across his face. "I'm very sorry." He took a breath and went on, "I'll never get to tell her that, so the least I could do was tell you."

Staring at him with a face of flint, Shinn realized that it wasn't quite over yet. This was the last thing that connected them, Roanoke's broken oath. Shinn's sense of justice was screaming most acutely now, that Roanoke was right to feel that way about what he'd done to Stella, and if that painful realization had to stay in Roanoke's mind for the rest of his life, it was only a splinter of what he deserved. The Chairman hadn't made any orders about this, and even if she had, it would've been laughable. No human leader could authorize a dead person to absolve a live one, nor order survivors to proffer solace to a monster when his debt was owed to the grave.

Besides, Roanoke was probably just looking for pity, wanting to make himself seem better than he truly was. Maybe he was trying to manipulate Shinn, or maybe he was under orders himself and was a good actor. Shinn didn't have any orders to hear out any lies, or any true remorse expressed several years too late.

Shinn swallowed hard. What would Stella have thought if she knew he simply let Roanoke's words drop to the ground? What would Shinn himself do with those last painful memories of Stella when he flung himself into sleep, as he longed to do? What if Roanoke were sincere? Shinn himself, he had just experienced the driving need to expunge himself of his wrongs. If he were to deny that to another person, would he get another chance to relieve himself, should he need it?

Then Shinn realized what he had to do. It didn't matter whether Roanoke was sincere or not, though he hoped for Roanoke's own sake he was. Shinn wasn't going to be the villain here. His mind had held on to more vileness in his life than anyone ever had a right to, and he'd be an idiot to carry it any farther. Shinn had been sure his righteousness, his justice, his vengeance would be an analgesic for the suffering of the wars and the betrayals, but it wasn't, so it was time to try something else. He was going to stop using the past to club and dictate to his present, and he wasn't going to deny anyone else that chance of freedom. If anyone refused to take that chance, that was their own problem. He was going to live differently now. There was enough sorrow in his life without constantly bathing in it.

Shinn began to say, but ended up shouting by the end, not in anger but in the intensity of his determination, "I apologize. I mistook you for someone else. But you, you killed Neo Roanoke, didn't you? Then I'm grateful to you!" Shinn had just enough time to see the look of stunned gratitude on Roanoke's face before he spun on his heel and went back to his room.

He'd said what he'd meant to, then. If that man had changed, had put aside Roanoke, then he was grateful. If not, then that was Roanoke's problem. It wasn't Shinn's concern any longer.

Maybe what the flowers needed, Shinn realized as he walked, was someone to watch over them. No one person, not even any group of people, could prevent the flowers from being trampled on, for sooner or later someone would, even accidentally. Perhaps the only option, then, was to water and weed the flowers, and when they were trampled, to restore what could be restored, and give a decent burial to what could not. It would never be easy to see such beauty laid in the cold earth, but it was better than the futile attempt to will it to life, or an unending hatred for those who had trampled it. In fact, Shinn had found that doing such things trampled the remaining flowers. If the sorrow was going to come anyway, then Shinn wanted to be one of the people known for restoring the joy, not for dragging the sorrow on and dredging it up year after long year.

From this day forward, no matter what happened to the flowers, Shinn would be there for them.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli firmly shook the hand of the Eurasian Premier. To Cagalli's left, Gen. Kisaka and the Eurasian military liaison were shaking hands, while on her right, the Eurasian Representatives were greeted by Orb's Representative Homura and another Representative.

The cameramen stood a short distance away, along with some of the security guards, and the cameras swiveled to follow the diplomats as they walked along the grassy path towards the palace.

At the moment, as Cagalli and the others were being cleared through one of the security checkpoints, the chatter between the representatives was cordial and conversational, about the weather and compliments on the palace and its grounds. Once they were inside, the conversation would remain neutral for some time longer, as she officially oversaw the introduction of the Eurasian representatives to the representatives from the PLANTS. Then, once they all entered the main meeting hall and the cameras were excluded, the tone of the conversation would change, even if it were to still sound cordial.

Cagalli refused to let such negative thoughts weigh her down. It was incredible that all three groups, who at various times in the past decade had been at war with each other, were able to sit down and have a peaceful discussion.

Admittedly, it was the need of the Eurasian Federation that had led them to the bargaining table, for they had suffered much in the last war, since Junius 7's breakup and then the Destroy Gundams had hit Eurasia particularly hard. The Atlantic Federation was as yet unready for such a meeting.

Yet Cagalli still held out some hope there. The Atlantic Federation's government officials, seeing the media appeal of her summit in progress, had been calling more and more frequently, trying to determine her amenability to meeting with them on terms they felt were more favorable. Her own Council had so far turned down the proposals, but in her private discussions with some of the representatives, she sensed that there was growing willingness to talk, since further war was less likely than at any time in recent memory. The willingness in her Council was slower to appear than it should've been, since the failure of the Seiran family's pro-Earth Alliance policies, and the clan's subsequent extinction, but Cagalli felt she was finally managing to balance the cabinet between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs, and giving them both a fair chance.

They were inside now, and Lacus and the Joules and the rest of the PLANT delegation were entering the room. Cagalli prepared herself for the first introduction.

* * *

Two days afterwards, a news anchor smiled at the camera on the stagehand's cue. "Thank you for watching News Eurasia. This is the last day of the seminal three-way talks between Eurasia, Orb, and the PLANTs. We're now bringing you live footage from the palace's audience hall, where the Eurasian Federation's Premier is about to begin his speech."

* * *

The audience hall of the palace was a massive gallery, with many rows of seats, but it was filled to capacity on this day. Windows set high in the tall ceiling provided the morning's natural illumination for the crowd, who listened to the sonorous voice of the Eurasian Premier. Guards from Orb stood at attention in dress uniform along the walls and near Cagalli's seat to the side of the podium, listening absently while scanning the room for threats. The security details of the Premier and of Lacus hovered impressively behind their charges in black suits.

The negotiations had been long and difficult, but they were over, and all that remained was this series of speeches from each of the three leaders to take credit for their accomplishments. The exact format of this event had proven to be one of, if not the most, intractable and emotionally charged events to negotiate. After taking far longer than had been originally allotted for the planning, they had determined that the speech would be in this room, to the general public and assorted dignitaries, and that the Premier would speak first, then Lacus, then Cagalli.

The Premier concluded his speech, and there was polite applause. There was a camera flash as he shook Lacus' hand, then he returned to his seat and Lacus took the podium. She paused a moment, and when the room had settled, she began speaking in her melodious voice. The room grew ever stiller as she talked. A cloud crossed the sun, and the room darkened slightly.

In the audience, a man shifted slightly.

Lacus continued the opening of her speech, recalling the tragedy of the recent wars, in preparation for a contrast with the recent times of peace. Cagalli's mouth quirked - she wondered how people anywhere would react to this part, because she suspected that Lacus had some criticisms to level even of recent times. Even in peace, there lurked injustice, cruelty, and treachery.

A man in the audience drew a tiny, hidden pistol out of a coat pocket and aimed it at the podium, while shouting, "For the preservation-!" The man in the seat next to him suddenly realized what was transpiring, lunged, and grabbed the gunman's arm. The assassin's gun was forced down, and the pistol fired into the ground. There was the sharp ping of a ricochet as the assassin punched in the face the man restraining him. A moment later, more of the people around him began to fling themselves onto him, holding him down.

The room was now filled with screams and excited voices and people drawing weapons. The security details quickly formed huddles around their charges and began escorting them rapidly out of the room.

One of the Orb guards, seeing his chances fading away, took aim at the huddle containing Lacus and shouted the conclusion of his comrade's slogan, "-of our blue and pure world!" Before he could fire, however, an ashen-faced young Orb soldier frantically shot the treacherous comrade, then fired again and again before his superior ordered him to cease fire. The young man gulped, realizing that, having been too young for both previous wars, this was the first shot he had ever fired a shot in anger.

* * *

The soldiers slammed the bunker door shut behind Cagalli. Gen. Kisaka was shouting something excitedly to some of the soldiers while Cagalli scrambled to her seat and placed a headset on her head.

"Palace lockdown is complete," Gen. Kisaka said, rushing to her side, "but they're having some trouble calming down the audience chamber. At least one of our own was in on this, and it's making them nervous about trusting any of our guards."

Cagalli slammed the armrest of her chair with an open fist. Only the most trustworthy of her men were in the bunker with her now, so she was not concerned at the moment. It was the knowledge that citizens of Orb had been involved in this assassination attempt that left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had hoped that none of her people would still be captivated by Blue Cosmos' lies and prejudices to any degree, but clearly the evil had so far taken root that it could sprout up at any time, even in her own palace, and blossom into murder.

Clearly, she had failed.

"How are the Premier and Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Their choppers are away," an aide reported from a nearby workstation. "They're taking the planned route to the nearest military installations."

"Any injuries, fatalities?" Cagalli asked tightly.

Kisaka shook his head, "No word from the choppers yet, and the audience hall team still has their hands full."

* * *

Kira completed the prelaunch checklist and activated his cockpit microphone. "Freedom here, online," he reported between gasps. He had run all the way to the hidden hangar on the palace grounds as soon as he realized something was wrong. As usual, in order to avoid being seen, he hadn't been in the audience hall. It was hard for Kira to not be with Lacus when she had triumphal moments of her career, like today was supposed to be, and harder still when she was in danger, as had actually occurred today.

"Freedom, roger that," said the Terminal communications officer. "Cleared for liftoff at any time."

Kira sighed. It still didn't feel right, not hearing Miriallia as his CIC when he was in a mobile suit. He wished that she had chosen to come, but today was supposed to be the last day of negotiations, and tonight was the final event Cagalli planned to host, so it was looking more and more unlikely.

"Any word?" Kira asked tightly. Terminal's communication channels were secure, but careful communication was always the best course.

"Not yet," the communications officer replied.

Kira sighed again and slapped the armrests. He was sitting in the cockpit of one of the Strike Freedom, one of the most advanced mobile suits on the Earth or in the PLANTs, but his powers were still so limited. He didn't even know if Lacus or Cagalli were hurt, much less could he prevent their deaths in a situation like this. He simply had to be prepared for any further, larger-scale attacks.

He glanced towards the large, golden body of the Akatsuki, which Mu had just brought online, then at the giant red humanoid form of the Infinite Justice, still resting where Athrun had placed it when he entrusted it to them, just before his departure. One of Terminal's pilots had powered it on and was preparing to sortie with Kira and Mu if necessary. Kira sighed. "Athrun," he murmured.

* * *

The thunder of the helicopter's blades interfered with Lacus' concentration, as did her own thoughts. The last time something like this had happened, Meer Campbell had died in her place. Who else might have taken her place today? She calmed herself and maintained her composure as Cagalli's face appeared on the portable communications monitor she held.

"Lacus!" Cagalli exclaimed immediately. "Are you hurt? Is anyone in your party hurt?"

"No, we have sustained no injuries," Lacus assured her. "And yourself?"

Cagalli scowled, "We took a few injuries apprehending the assassins, but it doesn't sound like anything life-threatening. And I heard from the Premier's team, they're also well."

Lacus nodded. "I am extremely glad. I apologize for not contacting you sooner, but apparently Councilman Joule objected to being escorted to the safe zone and demanded a channel to me to assure my safety."

Cagalli's expression was mixed amusement and irritation, imagining the trouble Councilman Joule must've given her guards, then she replied, "Not necessary, Lacus." Cagalli frowned, then continued, "I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"It is not necessary for you to apologize for the actions of others," Lacus told her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Cagalli swallowed. "I, I thought I could protect you, Lacus. I thought Blue Cosmos had dwindled more than it has. But preliminary reports suggest that it was one of our own who let the assassin through security." Cagalli stared at her lap in shame.

Lacus shook her head. "I accepted your suggestion that we hold the talks in Orb for two reasons. It was proper symbolism, since the PLANTs did attack Orb in the last war. However, I knew that anti-Orb sentiment was running high in the PLANTs, triggered by memories of the last war. My security team's analysis bore out my hunch. You would've been in more danger had you been on Aprilius One than I was in your palace."

After a moment, Cagalli said, "Thank you." She added, "We were all very concerned."

"I appreciate it, as always," Lacus said, taking her meaning.

* * *

Kira breathed out in relief. The message had reached him only a moment ago, and he had not been sure it would ever arrive.

He refocused on the Freedom's readouts. Simply because Lacus and Cagalli were safe didn't mean that there wouldn't be more trouble on the horizon. There always seemed to be more trouble.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dearka was standing in a sitting room, examining the photographs of foreign dignitaries and portraits scattered throughout the room. Security had given him a cursory questioning, but he and many other people had to wait for a great deal of time for that cursory questioning, and it was a relief to be alone instead of in the crowded waiting area.

The door opened behind him, then closed quietly. Dearka studied the person who had entered via the reflection in the photograph for a moment, then commented without turning around, "You missed all the excitement. That's not like you."

Miriallia took a seat and commented, "Excitement always finds me, I simply accept it."

"That's why you planned a photo shoot in the Amazon, right?" Dearka teased as he turned to face her. "So, how did it go?"

"Better than I expected," she said coolly. "Our crew all caught intestinal diseases, but not at the same time. And how is everyone here, especially after all the excitement?"

"Likewise, better than I expected," he told her. "Nobody died, and it mostly ended up being the Blue Cosmos assailants who were injured. Lousy timing, though. I was looking forward to hearing Chairman Clyne's speech. Representative Attha's, too, for that matter."

She nodded. "From all the news I've seen, there's more interest than ever in hearing what they have to say."

Dearka took a seat and continued studying her. It didn't help much - her face was as unreadable and neutral as ever. He had only rarely seen her even the least bit happy, as though she kept such things inside, where they wouldn't reach her face. Kira and Cagalli had mentioned once that Miriallia had been able to laugh, at one time. This was before he'd ever met Miriallia, of course, and of course, before Tolle had died. Dearka shook his head, giving it up - he'd never been good at reading her face. Maybe there was a ghost of a smile on seeing him, maybe not.

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking you're more used to this than I am," Miriallia commented, gesturing at the room around them.

Dearka cocked his head.

"Your family's more used to political activity," Miriallia commented. "When I was growing up, the idea that, well, that I'd be inside the palace of Orb for more than an hour's field trip would've been ludicrous. Having served with the Chief Representative on a mobile suit carrier, then being invited to visit at her palace," she shook her head, "wasn't even a daydream."

"And yet it happened," Dearka commented.

"That it did," she agreed, and lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

Dearka decided that it was unlikely that he'd learn anytime soon why she had chosen to make an appearance, and decided that it didn't really matter. He'd learned by this point to take what he could get.


	5. Reaping The Harvest

A reporter from a PLANT news organization narrated for the camera from the hospital lobby. "Supreme Council Chairman Lacus Clyne concluded her speech and Orb's Chief Representative Attha gave her speech this afternoon after the attempted terrorist attack. I'm standing in front of the hospital where treatment is being given to the audience members who voluntarily subdued the attackers. The Chairman and Orb's Chief Representative paid a visit just a short time ago to present their official thanks."

The news feed cut to footage the crew had taped earlier of Lacus and Cagalli, and a contingent of security guards, entering the hospital rooms and greeting the astounded and delighted patients.

After the footage had concluded, the news channel returned to the anchor, who said, "More on this developing story: the Orb government has announced that their preliminary investigation is complete and that they have apprehended all of the assailants."

* * *

"So you're certain that you've identified all of the traitors?" Yzak Joule demanded.

Cagalli wondered how many times she'd told him the same thing. "Our team has identified the source of the breach and those responsible. We're certain we found all of the traitors."

Yzak folded his arms, clearly unsatisfied, but Dearka's expression convinced him to cool down. Yzak huffed, "I'd like to see a copy of your team's report."

"It contains internal security matters," Cagalli told him, "so I'm afraid not. Would you settle for a scrubbed report?" She'd probably have to release one to the press anyway.

"Very well," Yzak grudgingly agreed.

Cagalli turned towards a window. "I think I share your feelings, Yzak. Some of them, at least. This is hardly the note I wanted the talks to end on."

Yzak shrugged, and said, "You and Chairman Clyne saw to it that was not the note we ended on. I'm simply concerned with ensuring this doesn't happen again."

"Then we are agreed," Cagalli informed him, turning back to look at him.

Yzak nodded sharply.

"I noticed something, though," Dearka proffered his opinion, "back when it happened. What I saw was that people in the crowd reacted to stop the first gunman. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that is correct," Cagalli said.

"I don't think that would've happened even a few years ago," Dearka concluded.

His words hung in the air a moment, then Yzak announced, "We should be leaving now. Good evening, Representative Attha."

"You two will be joining us this evening?" Cagalli partly asked, partly stated.

"Indeed," Yzak averred.

"Wouldn't miss it," Dearka said jauntily.

* * *

Kira came to one of the palace's rear entrances. It had been hard to keep from running.

The guard opened the door, and Kira saw the guards escorting Athrun only vaguely. It was Athrun himself that occupied most of his attention.

"Athrun, it's good to see you again!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kira, you too," Athrun said, though more subdued. "I hope I haven't disturbed you. Sounds like you ran to get here."

Kira took a deep breath. "Believe me, it's a relief after having to sit still for so long this afternoon," Kira laughed, remembering the cramps he'd had when he finally got to climb out of the Freedom after several hours.

"I suppose so," Athrun chuckled.

Kira studied his friend's face in the light of the sunset. Athrun looked drawn, and somewhat pale. Though he didn't show it, the thought that crossed Kira's mind was that he looked completely miserable.

"Kira, if you don't mind..." Athrun trailed off, but his eyes now revealed a grim determination.

"Of course, come right in," Kira told him, and led the way into the palace. That was a relief, seeing that look in his eyes.

As they went along the hall, Athrun added in a conciliatory way, "I am relieved to see you're safe, Kira. The news is saying that there aren't any major injuries, is that right?"

"That's right, we're all fine," Kira nodded. They continued walking down the hall, side by side, the guards preceding and trailing them by a respectful distance. "I'll take you straight to her," he told Athrun.

"I appreciate it," Athrun told him. "Especially on such short notice."

"Actually, all of us were waiting to hear that call from the perimeter, that you'd arrived," Kira told him. "You're just in time, too. Since this is the last evening, Cagalli was going to get all of us out on the lawn."

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "A party? And she's still going ahead with it?" He shook his head with a slight smile. "I suppose I shouldn't have to ask."

"Indeed. And we're supposed to call it a farewell gala, since it's supposed to be a fancy sendoff for everyone who'll be returning to the PLANTS. You know Yzak and Dearka are here, right? Oh, wait," Kira laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, I've seen them on the news plenty," Athrun chuckled. "It will be good seeing them, too."

Their conversation tapered off after that. Athrun was concentrating earnestly on what was ahead, and Kira didn't have anything more to actually say.

They arrived at the study, where two of Cagalli's personal guard stood beside the mahogany doors. The doors opened as Kira and Athrun approached, and Yzak and Dearka stepped out. The doors closed, and the four stared at each other a moment.

Finally Yzak snorted, "It's about time!"

He and Dearka turned to leave, Dearka throwing over his shoulder, "We'll see you tonight, Athrun!" His tone playfully reveled in the fact that he knew no one would allow Athrun to do otherwise.

Kira, after recovering from his surprise, knocked on the door and said, "Cagalli? Athrun's here."

It was quiet a moment, then Cagalli opened the door herself. "Athrun, I'm glad you could come," Cagalli said quietly. "Please, come in."

Athrun glanced at Kira, but he was standing deferentially beside the door, and Athrun thanked him with his eyes. Athrun entered the room alone as Cagalli remained at the door and told the guards within the room and outside, "Take up the secondary positions." Kira merged with their crowd for a bit before they all started splitting up to go to their different destinations.

The study was a medium-sized room. There were a good many lights with golden filigree bases and crests of Orb tastefully worked onto the lampshades, but it was hard to see them in the growing dark outside the single window at one end of the room, opposite the door. The flickering light in the room came from a fire Cagalli had lit against the lingering vestige of evening chill the spring retained. The walls were lined with bookshelves, filled but not crammed with books. A table and four chairs were between the door and the window. To their right were two sofas facing each other, each able to seat three people. They were angled so that they fanned out around the fireplace, to provide some equity of warmth to all the occupants. The firelight glinted off the expensive hardwoods of the sofas, and the air was full of the rich but pleasant scent of the fire.

Athrun stepped a bit further into the room. Cagalli half-turned to face him, though she didn't exactly look him in the eyes. "Please, sit down," she said. As he seated himself on a sofa, she took a poker from beside the fireplace and adjusted some of the logs. She replaced the poker and sat down on the opposite sofa. Cagalli wasn't really sure how to begin talking to him. She'd been aware of his movements, for even after he resigned his admiralty in the Orb fleet, he stayed within Orb for his own safety, and Orb security shadowed him to prevent abduction or assassination by Blue Cosmos or Lacus' political opponents, so she couldn't really ask him what he had been doing lately.

"I was quite relieved to learn that no one was killed today," Athrun spoke up. "I almost thought," he paused, then continued, "that I was too late to do what I needed to do."

"Athrun, you don't need to do anything," Cagalli said.

"But I do," Athrun said plainly. He rested his chin between his thumb and first finger. Then he removed his hand and began to speak.

"I was angry, and I haven't talked to you in a long time. At the time, I thought it was the right thing to do, that it was the only response to what had happened. I had something against you and it was my right to hold on to that."

"Then I started thinking about what's happened over the last few years. Kira and I, we came to be able to talk to each other and look each other in the eye, even though I knew he'd killed Nichol, and he knew I'd killed Tolle. And Miriallia, she took the initiative to talk to me. It took months, but finally we could look at each other and look each other in the eye. And then," he faltered, and recovered, "and then I looked at myself in the mirror, and I realized that I wasn't giving you a second chance, and I couldn't look myself in the eye. I felt like the worst sort of coward."

He looked up then, his green eyes flashing in the firelight. "That's why I had to come back. I had to apologize for that."

"This is...This is..." Cagalli shook her head. "You're apologizing to me?" She said in a dead voice, "But don't you understand? You were right to be angry with me. I'm still angry with me."

Athrun blinked. "Maybe. But then, that would mean that Kira and I were wrong to forgive each other, and I'm not about to believe that."

"Stop it! I'm the one who should be apologizing!" Cagalli shouted. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "You don't have anything to apologize for! I'm the one who started all of this! I made the wrong choice! I shouldn't have chosen him, I should've chosen- should've chosen- " Her sobs robbed her of her voice.

"Cagalli, I forgive you," Athrun pronounced, leaning forward, his hands clasped together. His eyes began to dribble.

"I knew I should've chosen you!" Cagalli wailed, and lunged out to grab his hands.

After a few minutes of shared tears, Athrun told her, "It pains me to see how much I've hurt you."

Cagalli swallowed. "It's only what I deserve, Athrun. But since you don't seem to want to believe that, I'll have to forgive you too."

Athrun bowed his head. "How much of this could I have prevented if I'd come sooner?" he wondered aloud. "No matter how hard I try, I'm always such a fool."

"Stop beating yourself up about that," Cagalli demanded. She bent further to look in his eyes, and he looked back at her. "I'm glad you did come back. This pain I'm feeling now, I've never been so happy to have. And it's almost gone, too." She smiled as rivulets of tears continued running down her face. "I'll always be grateful to you for it, Athrun Zala."

* * *

Dearka glanced at Yzak as they continued walking down the hall to their rooms. "I though you wanted Athrun to return to the PLANTs," he commented.

Yzak made a face but said quietly, "He can't for a while, and obviously this is more important." He considered a moment and then added, "Besides, he was never going to return until this was done."

Dearka nodded, and the two entered their respective rooms.

* * *

Athrun emerged from the room, wondering what he should do now. Cagalli's nurse Myrna was heading down the hall towards him, and he looked up at her.

"Athrun, how good to see you again!" she burbled. Myrna looked at Athrun, then said, "Oh, I do hope you are staying for the farewell gala! You are, aren't you?"

"I hadn't known what was occurring tonight, but yes, I'll be attending," Athrun stated reservedly.

"I thought you hadn't known, or you would've spiffed up more, something like that will never do!" the nurse said with forceful concern.

He had been thinking a little more casually dressed than sounded appropriate for this event.

"Well, let me see what we can do," Myrna said, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Ah," Athrun tried to think of how he could politely refuse, then decided there was no fighting destiny and uttered, "Thank you."

He followed her down several halls, into the fitting room.

* * *

Athrun stepped out of the fitting room. He was pleased with the results, of course, but he felt he understood Cagalli's attitudes about clothing far better now that he'd been dressed by the woman who'd dressed her since childhood.

Myrna rushed out of the room behind him, telling him to be sure to be at the party on time. It occurred to Athrun that she was probably now going to collect Cagalli, and that there was still several hours before the party was to begin. He might have been relatively spared in order to give Cagalli more time. Athrun promptly stopped wondering about what might've happened had Myrna had more time with him. It just wasn't worth thinking about.

Athrun heard Kira walking towards him, and Athrun went to meet him.


	6. Enjoying the Fruits

There were no reporters allowed at the formal gala that evening, but few of them had seemed to mind. Many were out gathering a few last "man-on-the-street" interviews from Orb citizens, while others were finishing up blog posts or packing for a return to their home nation. Many would be riding out on the same space shuttle out of the Uzumi Nara Attha Spaceport.

Kira and Lacus were greeted by Cagalli on the lawn. The two then found a seat by Murrue and Mu. Meanwhile, next in a greeting line was someone Cagalli was very excited to see.

"Miriallia!" Cagalli exclaimed, rushing over to her. "It's been too long." She threw her arms around Miriallia.

"It has been awhile. Thank you for inviting me," Miriallia replied, returning the embrace.

In such manner the lawn filled with people new and old, some distant, but for the most part close. There were members of the Three Ships Alliance and members of official armies, Naturals and Coordinators, nobles of Orb and commoners of the Earth Alliance, soldiers and the Reverend Malchio, all joined together for this one evening. They were enjoying the fruits of the peace they had sown.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli had ended up completing the table at which Mu, Murrue, Kira, and Lacus were sitting at. When, later that evening, Cagalli stepped away for a bit to talk some of the other guests, Mu leaned towards Athrun and said, "I haven't been able to get through to Kira, but I've got to get this through your head. Take it from me, don't make her wait any longer."

"I'll keep that in mind," Athrun said seriously.

"Good," returned Mu in the same vein, leaning back and fingering the scar under his eye.

* * *

Lunamaria smiled at Shinn.

"What?" he said, turning to look at her.

Even just now, asking that, he was proving what she'd noticed. That was his curious tone, not his annoyed one.

"I was just thinking that you were calmer, these past few days," she explained.

"Haven't always felt that way," Shinn disagreed, but then reflected that he had at least been sleeping better.

"Hey, over there! It's Athrun and Kira!" Luna noticed.

"Athrun?" Shinn slewed his head around. "I haven't seen him in forever. Where has he been?"

"Do you want to go talk to them?" Luna asked eagerly, already leaning out of her seat.

Shinn frowned. It looked like that Roanoke fellow was at their table, as well as Cagalli. But he didn't feel the same hatred on seeing them, and what anger remained could be controlled. It wouldn't hurt him to ignore them for a few minutes, and he wasn't going to let them interfere with greeting friends he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sure, let's go," he said, standing up.

* * *

Much later, when Cagalli judged the time was right, she went to the stage set up in the middle of the tables on the lawn. Taking up a microphone, Cagalli said to everyone, "Everyone, I thank you for your attendance this evening. I hope that this won't be the last time that we meet in peace."

"Hear, hear," said Waltfeld and others, raising their glasses in a toast.

"I've already given one speech today, and that was one speech too many," Cagalli continued. "So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce someone who needs no introduction. I thought I'd have to beg her to do this, but she quickly and graciously assented. She's the elected Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, and she's still the premier pop star in the Earth Sphere - Lacus Clyne."

The crowd cheered as Lacus topped the stage and took the microphone. Cagalli returned to her seat at the table and watched the stage.

"Hello my friends," Lacus said into the microphone, "and thank you for this magnificent welcome. I'd like to ask us all to take just a moment to silently remember all of those souls who have perished in the recent conflicts."

Once again, as at the luncheon for the Archangel crew, the audience members doffed hats, bowed heads, and sat quietly.

"I thank you again," Lacus said after the moment's conclusion. "I feel that this song has special relevance for this time; such is my hope." She then began to sing "Token of Water."

At its conclusion, there was loud cheering and much applause. One audience member, possibly someone from the Archangel's crew, suggested to a friend over the noise, "Hey, wonder what a duet between Lacus and Kira would be like?"

The friend listened with a surprised expression, then said, "That's a great idea!" He began to shout, "Kira and Lacus!" The one who originally had the idea quickly joined in, and the rest of their table soon followed. Infectiously the idea spread, and soon the crowd was chanting "Kira and Lacus!" and clapping their hands and stomping their feet in a cadence.

Kira blinked, discomfited, and looked around the table. Cagalli and Murrue were surprised, and Athrun was surprised and bemused. Kira looked at Mu, who shrugged, looked expectantly at Kira, and said, "Why are you looking at me?"

Kira hadn't loved Lacus this long without knowing most, if not all, of her songs. There was a great divide, however, between knowing her songs and being able to sing them.

Kira looked around at the crowd, which showed no signs of relenting, and at Lacus. Lacus' face was radiant as the sun at the thought of the idea, although she veiled it with a cloud out of respect for Kira's discomfiture.

Mu, seeing Murrue lean forward, murmured to her, "You know they might want us to sing next, right?"

Murrue stopped short, embarrassed, but then insisted, "But it'll be better this way."

"I'm not going to stop either of you," Mu said, taking a drink and feeling slightly apprehensive at the thought of having to face the crowd in the near future.

Murrue bowed in her seat to Kira and said to him, "Kira, please excuse our behavior, but, would you please?" She herself was slightly too embarrassed by the situation to ask him explicitly, part of her embarrassment stemming from the fact that she was interested in seeing the duet.

Kira swallowed and said bravely, "Yes, I will. Don't worry about it, Murrue." He stood up and started walking towards the stage. The crowd whooped and whistled, then resumed their chant, increasing the frequency as he neared the stage. As he walked, his face began at a soft pink, and, like an exquisite sunset, bloomed into deep, steady reds.

He stepped up, onto the stage, and took refuge in Lacus' smile as the crowd's chant exploded into further clapping and cheers. "I'll do my best," he said with a sheepish grin.

Lacus subtly switched off the microphone and said warmly, "Thank you, Kira."

The microphone remained off, and Kira's blush remained on, for several seconds more as they quietly talked. Then, the microphone came on, and they began to sing "In This Quiet Night."

Though Kira was sure he'd begun a beat too late, and his blush was as furious as ever, no one seemed to notice. In fact, it could be argued that no one actually heard the two singing at all, though they did. They mostly saw the two staring deeply into each others' eyes, and took solace in it.

Lacus' voice was as good as ever. Kira acquitted himself in the song as well as could be expected, and the result was good. When one factored in the evening's good cheer, and perhaps some of the alcohol some audience members were indulging in, the duet sounded marvelous. Considering how many of the people hearing those two had known them both throughout the perils of two wars, the result was an unforgettable evening.

The moment the last notes faded away, the entire audience leapt to their feet and clapped enthusiastically, cheering and whistling. Cagalli, Athrun, Murrue and Mu clinked their glasses together as they stood and toasted Kira and Lacus. Others copied them, and some from the Eurasian Federation and elsewhere performed their toasts by linking arms at the elbows as they drank.

The applause lasted for nearly five minutes, and before it was even partly over, the illumination of waved cellphones called for an encore. The clapping and cheering probably only ceased because the audience saw Lacus and Kira were talking again. Once the crowd had taken their seats again, Kira and Lacus began to sing "Token of Water." Kira's blush finally was extinguished during this song, and his performance improved slightly as his nervousness decreased. Together with Lacus, their voices harmonized and gave birth to hope.

Again the crowd exploded into applause and enthusiastic cheers, leaping to their feet as their acclaim bubbled up and out of them. Kira bowed and said, "Thank you," to the audience, then went back to his seat as the cheering continued.

"You did very well," Athrun commented as Kira returned to the table.

"Nothing less from my brother," Cagalli smiled at him.

"Thank you," Kira returned. "It was a very enjoyable experience."

He settled into his seat and smiled fondly at Lacus as she began to sing "Fields of Hope." Really, Kira thought to himself, Mu and Waltfeld didn't give him nearly enough credit. This night would be the last he and Lacus would see each other for some time, as tomorrow she would return to the PLANTs and he would remain in anonymity in Orb. But things would not be that way forever, and he was in the present laying the foundations for their future. As soon was possible, if ever they were allowed, for however long it would last, he and Lacus would be together forever.

* * *

Credits:

AnimeLyrics.com  
Gundam SEED - Mizu no Akashi ("Token of Water"), Shizukana Yoru ni ("In This Quiet Night")  
Gundam SEED Destiny - Fields of Hope

GundamOfficial.com  
Home>Worlds>Cosmic Era>Gundam SEED> Characters  
(http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/seed/characters/index.html)

Wikipedia  
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED  
Auel Neider, Sting Oakley, Yuna Roma Seiran, Cagalli Yula Athha, List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Characters, List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Locations, List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED mobile weapons, List of Cosmic Era Factions, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Martin DaCosta, Sai Argyle, Miriallia Haw, Andrew Waltfeld, Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato

Wikiquote  
Gundam SEED

* * *

Author's Notes

Though Chihiro inspired this story, the result is my own invention, which I largely kept secret from her until it was nearly done, so I hope that you will be charitably inclined to blame me for its failings and ascribe to her credit the seed of a good idea.

I made up the whole maze garden set piece - aren't fanfictions wonderful? I'm assuming that the building we generally see Uzumi Nara Attha and Cagalli in when they're in their official capacity is a palace, since Cagalli is a princess according to that Orb fleet commander in the "Gundam SEED" episode where Cagalli finally reveals her identity and helps the Archangel escape the Le Creuset team. Additionally, Uzumi Nara Attha Spaceport is something I made up - I presumed that Cagalli would've gotten another Mass Driver, and that would be what they'd name a spaceport associated with it.

I also made up all of the reporters in this story, so don't go looking for them in the actual series.

In addition, I promoted Kisaka further, so far as I know, from Colonel to General.

Also, rather awhile after I had been writing this, I looked at Wikipedia articles that said that the Archangel was made part of Orb's official fleet towards the end of "Destiny". I then somewhat recalled this, and realized I had forgotten it for awhile. I suppose then that in this story, they left the fleet again. It was politically expedient for them to have joined, but then, they are still a controversial ship, I should imagine, still technically renegades from the Earth Alliance's point of view, and so it might well have been politically expedient for them to go unofficial and largely undercover once more. Besides which, after Orb's politics in "Destiny," I should imagine Murrue and Cagalli would have some desire for the Archangel to be more independent. So apparently I made up the Archangel not being part of Orb's fleet at this time, although I thought I was following canon. Realizing this, I added in Mu's dialogue at the beginning.

Speaking of things I made up, I totally made up the story of whatever did happen to Sai, Kuzzey, Kira, and Miriallia's professor, the one Cagalli was going to visit. That question was never answered in the anime that I know of, and it always bothered me, so I decided to answer it with something I made up here.

I also never named Sai's fiancee or Kuzzey's wife or the Eurasian Premier because I didn't want people feverishly scouring their Gundam Seed DVDs or Wikipedia looking for whatever names I made up. I usually like naming even such minor characters, and it would've been especially appropriate in a Gundam Seed story, which generally makes good use of naming even minor characters, but I felt that it would be better to emphasize their personalities rather than confuse potential readers. In addition, I never could find the title of the executive head of Eurasia, so I made up the title Premier.

Also among made up things were the various things that I had ZAFT doing after the second war, especially Lunamaria and Shinn's roles in ZAFT activities. I felt that it'd be interesting and necessary to lay out a plausible backstory to take us from the end of "Destiny" to here.

Also among the things made up, possibly, is the whole idea that Lacus is the new Chairman of the PLANTS - it was an idea I took away from the ending of Destiny "Final Plus", and so naturally used that for the story. However many entries on Wikipedia seem to consider it simply a meeting between her and the Council. The entry on Lacus states that it is unclear whether she is Chairman (or Chairwoman), or a Supreme Council member, or a mediator of or to the PLANTs. Along with the idea that she was Chairwoman, I made up Kira making himself scarce, for a time, to prevent negative publicity or assassination attempts.

I assumed I was giving people more political power and sway than they might have, but apparently I accidentally took it from Athrun - Wikipedia informed me that he became an admiral of Orb after "Destiny". So I hurriedly revised my story so he resigned his commission. It seems logical to me - I think it'd be very awkward reporting to Cagalli, and vice versa, after their history.

Similarly, Lacus' article on Wikipedia states that Kira is in a ZAFT Commander's uniform at the end of "Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition". I thought I watched that, but upon reflection, I suppose it was "Gundam SEED Destiny: Final Plus" that I watched. Come to think of it, I suppose I did see that in the last scene, but I didn't particularly notice what Kira was wearing. So whatever was supposed to occur to get him in that outfit, in this story simply did not occur, or perhaps he simply left ZAFT after a time in my story.

At this point, you may be telling me I should do my research before writing the story, and you'd be right. But at the time, I was sure I remembered the sort of major events and implications from the epilogues that I've been discussing, even though it had been months since I'd seen the end of "Destiny", and besides which, I was changing things anyway, so I could finesse these gaps in my knowledge. Why am I revealing these gaps to you? Mostly because I want to be clear on what is and is not canon. Why do I want to make that absolutely clear? It's the way I am, I guess, because I sure can't find any reason.


End file.
